El lejano oeste, no tan lejano
by dragonadetinta96
Summary: Cuando Estados Unidos obliga a todos los países a participar en una recreación del lejano oeste ¿Qué puede suceder? Robos, romance, duelos, bandoleros y un gran héroe; todo Parejas: Usuk, Gerita, Spanamo, Dennor, Sufin, Fracan, rochu y Romance, humor y Western


Aquí estoy otra vez, ¿Me echasteis de menos? (Solo suena un grillo) Ehhh... Ya veo...

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece porque si no habría Gerita, Spanamo, Gerita, Usuk, Gerita, Rochu... Ya me entendéis

Os dejo con la historia, vaqueros y vaqueras:

**El lejano oeste, no tan lejano**

-Todos estamos de acuerdo con hacer una representación del lejano oeste- Gritó felizmente Alfred.

Nadie había querido participar, pero en una borrachera tras una reunión mundial, América decidió fotografiar a los demás países para poder obligarnos a jugar a un juego de rol en la vida real.

-Voy a designar a cada uno su personaje, me costó mucho decidirme pero ya están todos. Yo seré el héroe y sheriff, este... Mat... Cana... el que se parece a mí y Kiku serán mis ayudantes.

-Suiza tú serás el banquero, las dos Italias y Alemania serán los dueños del bar. Francia, Prusia y España serán los bandoleros. Los nórdicos serán los tenderos. Polonia tu tendrás la tienda de ropa...- Siguió parloteando felizmente sin darse cuenta de la cara de todas las naciones.

-Todavía no entiendo porque no le puedo golpear para que nos diga dónde están las fotografías - Le comentó Iván a Yao, mientras Alfred seguía dando papeles.

-Podrías darle tan fuerte que se le olvidase, aru.

-Y por último, los soviéticos y los asiáticos seréis los malvados comunistas que serán detenidos por el héroe, es decir, por mí. Los demás id por todo el pueblo e interpretad algún papel.

-Idiota, los comunistas no existían en el lejano oeste y ya no somos comunistas- Gritó Rusia desde atrás.

-Creo que te voy a ayudar a matarlo, aru- Las dos naciones fueron detenidas por los demás o no hubiese quedado Estados Unidos al final del día. Eso sí. aunque les pararon para que no le matasen, todos tenían las mismas ganas de asesianrle.

-¡Qué empiece el juego!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::España::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Vamos a robar la tienda, no creo que sea muy difícil. Son solo los cinco nórdicos.

El Bad Touch Trío entró en la pequeña tienda donde les esperaba Dinamarca con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué desean?- Preguntó el nórdico.

Diez minutos después

-No hemos robado ¡Lo que hemos comprado lo hemos pagado! ¡Así no seremos los más malos del oeste!- Prusia parecía capaz de tirarse de los pelos, yo era feliz. Estaba seguro de que el tomate que compré estaba riquísimo.

-Entremos en la tienda de ropa. Allí si podremos robar algo.

En el interior estaban Polonia y Lituania, el primero con vestido y el segundo intentando que se lo quitara.

-Feliks, por favor, cámbiate y ponte tu disfraz.

-No, este vestido me queda totalmente súper divino. Y mira Liet, te he escogido uno para ti.

-Venimos a rob...- Pero Prusia no pudo ni acabar la frase, esos dos ni si quiera se dieron cuenta que estábamos allí.

-Pero los vestidos son para los clientes.

-Es mi tienda, puedo hacer lo que quiera, o sea si yo no puedo usar los vestidos siendo míos ¿Quién podrá? Lo que pasa es que no te gusta cómo me queda.

-No, no es eso. Sólo que pienso que sería mejor que te pusiese el disfraz que te mandaron-El castaño intentaba defenderse de las acusaciones del rubio y de paso calmarlo, sin conseguirlo.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos de esta tienda de locos, mes amis- Los dos asentimos y salimos de allí corriendo.

Ya fuera de la tienda y enfrente del banco, Prusia dio su última idea.

-Otra vez no ha funcionado pero esta es la definitiva; vamos a robar el banco, ¿Tenéis las pistolas de fogueo?

-Claro.

Entramos en el interior, Suiza se encontraba en su interior junto a Liechtenstein.

-Manos arriba, esto es un atraco. Denos todo el dinero de la caja fuerte- Apuntamos a los dos. Solo era un juego, así que no creíamos que le importaría a Suiza. Nos equivocamos.

-FUERA DE MIS TIERRAS- Sacó su escopeta y nos apuntó- Y tú aléjate de mi hermana.- Eso lo dijo señalando a Francia, que se había acercado silenciosamente a la joven rubia.

-Pero, mon ami, tan bella flor no debe quedarse con un estirado como tú. Le contestó Francia dándole un beso en la mano a la chica.

-Se acabó, esta vez lo mato- De un salto para llegar al otro lado del mostrador el país neutral se puso a perseguir a Francis mientras este huía hacia el exterior.

Los dos corrían mientras el perseguidor disparaba al otro. Uno de los tiros rompió la cadena de un cártel que cayó encima de la cabeza de mi amigo, desmayándolo.

-Soy un héroe, capturé a un peligroso bandolero- Gritó el americano mientras esposaba a Francis y se lo llevaba a la cárcel.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Kesesese, vámonos a visitar a West, quizás nos dé algo de comer.

Yo me mostré de acuerdo así vería a Lovi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Alemania;;;;;;;::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había acabado de colocar cada elemento en el interior del saloon, todo debía estar impecable para cuando abriese; me parecía una tontería ese juego, pero pensaba hacerlo lo mejor posible. También me había puesto mi traje de cantinero. Todo estaba preparado.

-Vee, Lud ya nos hemos puesto los vestidos- Oí la voz de Feliciano a mi espalda, había mandado a los dos Vargas a cambiarse. Me di la vuelta para verlos y me quedé en shock. Los dos llevaban los vestidos característicos de las mujeres que servían en un salón, pero solo me fijé en Feliciano. Llevaba un vestido rojo y negro de tirantes con un cintillo con plumas en la cabeza ¿Cómo se le ocurría presentarse así?

-Volved ahora mismo y poneos vuestros disfraces.

-Claro que son nuestros disfraces, macho patatas ¿Te crees que soy transexual o qué?

-Son los nuestros, ponía nuestros nombres en ellos, vee. Lud Estás sangrando por la nariz ¿Te has golpeado? ¿Estás bien?

Maldije y me di la vuelta para que no me vieran, me tapé la nariz y me prometí que después de esto mataría a América. Ahora tenía que inventar una excusa que sonase convincente.

-Ya estamos aquí el increíble yo y Antonio- Ahí tenía una buena distracción, pero no salió como yo esperaba. Los dos se quedaron parados en la puerta, mi hermano también tenía una hemorragia que intentaba ocultar como yo, pero España estaba en el suelo desangrándose tras ver a Romano.

-Capturé otro integrante de la banda de bandoleros- Gritó Alfred arrastrando a Antonio, esperaba que le tapasen la nariz o podría perder más sangre de la que estaba perdiendo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::Prusia:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Deambulé por el pueblo sin saber qué hacer, habían atrapado a mis dos amigos y aun siendo yo no se podía formar un grupo de una sola persona y no pensaba quedar en el saloon desangrándome. Al final me decidí por visitar (molestar) al señorito, estaba haciendo de profesor por lo que me encaminé a la escuela. Estaba junto con Sealand, Seychelles, Wy, Estonia e Islandia dándoles clases. En realidad, él tocaba el piano mientras los niños hablaban bajo. Me acerqué a él y posé mi mano en la tapa del piano.

-Kesesese, ¿Cómo está el señorito? Hasta en una recreación tienes que traerte ese trasto.

Me miró con un aura a su alrededor y paró de tocar. Después me di cuenta de mi error: Había tocado con la mano sucia su piano, ni siquiera mi awesome persona podía salvarse de los golpes, Austria podía ser mucho peor que Hungría cuando algo le pasaba a su piano.

-Vamos, Roddy, lo limpio en un momentito- Empecé a retroceder y decidí salir corriendo (Me retiré estratégicamente, no hui) al ver su mirada asesina.

Después de ahí todo es un lío, recuerdo huir ser alcanzado por una multitud de golpes y a alguien diciendo algo sobre un héroe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::España:::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando me desperté me encontraba en la cárcel junto a Francia y a un desmayado Prusia. De pronto recordé lo que había pasado: El juego de rol, los robos o intentos de robos y a Lovi, a Lovi en un vestido, a Lovi en un sexy vestido rojo fuego. Tenía que salir de ahí enseguida.

Miré las rejas, nadie me iba a impedir de ver a Lovi así. Agarré dos de las barras y las empecé a curvar hasta dejar un espacio entre los barrotes lo suficientemente grande para que cruzase una persona, pasé entre ellas y corrí hasta el saloon. Nadie me iba a separar de mi Lovi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::Alemania::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maldije otra vez a Estados Unidos, ese maldito vestido no daba para la imaginación y me daban ganas de ir y arrancárselo.

-"No te acerques y le arranques la ropa o su hermano te matará; no te acerques y le arranques la ropa o su hermano te matará; no te acerques, le arranques la ropa y se lo hagas ahí mismo su hermano te matará; no te acerques, le arranques la ropa y se lo hagas ahí mismo o su hermano te matará; no te acerques, le arranques la ropa y se lo hagas ahí mismo o su hermano te matará; , no te acerques, le arranques la ropa y se lo..."- Me repetí ese mantra todo el rato hasta que llegó España, parecía otra persona. En cuanto entró salió corriendo hacia Romano y lo cargó en su hombro mientras este no dejaba de insultarle.

-Te dejo solo con Feli- Me dijo subiendo por las escaleras con un Romano insultándolo para llegar a una habitación.

Nos quedamos los dos mirándonos, no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, pero fue Feli quien habló primero.

-¿Te gusta mi disfraz Lud?

Me rendí de intentar pararme, me acerqué a él y le pegué contra mí besándole con brusquedad, agarrándole con una mano por la cintura y con otra por la nuca. Italia reaccionó contestándome y metiendo las manos en mi pelo. No pensaba quedarme solo en ese bar con Feli con ese vestido.

Le cogí por los brazos y subí por las escaleras para encontrar una habitación sin dejar de besarnos. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera el chico que tenía entre mis brazos.

Entramos en la habitación y cerré la puerta de una patada mientras le acorralaba en la pared. Se tiró a mí abrazándome y poniéndose de puntillas para besarme. Me agaché para besarle, quizás no había sido un pérdida de tiempo venir aquí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::Francia::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de que Antonio atravesase los barrotes de la celda diciendo Romano, salí de allí para dar una vuelta.

-Francia, no puedes salir de aquí.

Me di la vuelta, era Matthew vestido de vaquero.

-Mon petit Mattie, estás hermoso.

-No digas eso, te vi antes con Liechtenstein. Siempre estás detrás de una mujer porque simplemente terminamos y ya está.

Me cabreé ¿Pensaba que no le quería? Le iba a enseñar cuánto y de qué modo le quería.

-¿Piensas eso de verdad Mattie? Puedo tontear con mujeres, pero tú eres el único.

Me acerqué más a él y le agarré por la barbilla para que me mirase a los ojos. Después de eso le cogí de la mano y subí por las escaleras a la planta de arriba donde habría una cama.

-¿Qué-é haces Francia?

-Te voy a dar amour hasta que se te quiten todas esas dudas.- Después de eso se quedó callado como un corderito.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::Lituania::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Reconócelo, no te gusta mi vestido.- Llevábamos así una hora, se suponía que tenía que ayudar a Rusia con lo der malos, pero nadie estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer y esto era más importante.

-Claro que me gusta, solo que no lo veo apropiado.

-No te gusta. Te parece horrible. Seguro que todavía te sigue gustando esa loca de los cuchillos más que yo.

-Ya te dije que solo fue un enamoramiento y ya se me pasó ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrártelo?

-¡Pues bésame!

-¡Pues lo haré!- Cerré la distancia que nos separaba rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y le besé con cuidado mirando sus ojos azules como el mar. Estaba harto de que pensase eso sobre Bielorrusia, pero eso ahora no me importaba. Estaba con Feliks besándole por primera vez, besándome, por lo que me olvidé de todo lo demás. Solo éramos él y yo.

-¿Ya me crees?- Le pregunté con la voz entrecortada, no había querido separarme de sus labios, pero me había quedado sin aire, al igual que él. Eso sí le seguí abrazando y subí una mano a su mejilla sin apartar ninguno de dos la mirada.

-Como que totalmente.- Me dijo totalmente sonrojado, se me estaba pegando su vocabulario.

-Tengo algo que preguntarte, ¿Se-erías mi novio?- Se me quedó mirando fijamente, llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo preguntarle eso y por fin había reunido el valor suficiente.

-Síiiiiiiiii- Me abrazó sin dejar de pegar saltitos- Sí, sí, totalmente sí.

¿Quién hubiese dicho que venir a este lugar me daría la fuerza necesaria para declararme?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::Finlandia:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Su-san ya te he dicho que no nos van a dejar casarnos.

-cl'ro que s', 'res m' esp'sa. Nos p´rmitirán c'sarnos.-Nos acercamos a la iglesia, más bien yo era arrastrado por un Suecia con muchas prisas.

-¿Qué pasa queridos hermanos?- Nos preguntó Vaticano dentro de la iglesia.

-Qu'remos que nos c'ses.

-Eso es imposible, sois dos hombres. Está prohibido.

-P'ro por...

-Déjalo Su-san, vámonos, tenemos que recoger a Peter del colegio.- Sabía que no se iba a rendir, pero era lo mejor, si no, no pararía.

Salimos de la iglesia, Berwald parecía triste, intenté hablar con él pero no me contestaba.

-Su-san, dime que te pasa, espérame- Pero seguía sin reaccionar, sin hacerme caso. Yo intentaba seguirle el ritmo, pero era imposible, su zancada era mucho más grande que la mía.

-¡Para, por favor!- Me puse delante de él y le miré a la cara- No necesito que nadie me diga lo que siento por ti, te querré pase lo que pase.- Me puse a llorar, me sentía mal por todo lo que había pasado.

-T'no.-Me abrazó y me secó las lágrimas- N' llor's. ti´nes r'zón, nad'e me va a d'cir lo que si'nto.

Nos seguimos abrazando hasta que me di cuenta de algo ¡Nos habíamos olvidado de Peter! ¡De nuestro propio hijo!

-Nos hemos olvidado de Peter, tenemos que ir corriendo a colegio.

Tiré de la mano de Berwald, puede que no nos pudiésemos casar por la iglesia por las leyes en mi país, pero eso no importaba, yo seguiría amándole, pasase lo que pasase.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::China:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es crear caos y destruir ciudades americanas. Da?- Me preguntó por undécima vez Rusia.

-Sí, aru.

-Sigo sin entender porque quiere que destrocemos su casa.

-Es américa, nadie le entiende, aru.

-¿Puedo quemar algo?- Me preguntó Hong Kong.

-Ya te he dicho que no, aru.

Caminé con el resto sin percatarme de lo que sucedía a mi espalda.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::Corea::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Qué te parece? Yo conseguiré a mi hermano y tú a China. Así conseguiremos separarlos.

Bielorrusia me había propuesto separar a Rusia y a mi aniki, desde que estaba con ese gigantón, cada vez que me acercaba a los pechos de China, el gigantón se enfadaba y me apartaba. ¡Cómo se atrevía! ¡Los pechos de China son propiedad de Corea!

-Trato hecho, pero esta idea se produjo en Corea.

Nos acercamos a los dos, yo le diría una mentira a mi aniki para que viniera y ella otra a su hermano. Solo tenía que mostrar como Bielorrusia besaba a su hermano y China sería mío y no estaría más con ese gigantón; así podríamos estar más tiempo juntos.

-Aniki, ven tengo que enseñarte algo. Dimos una vuelta alrededor de una casa para encontrarnos a Rusia intentando escapar de su hermana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::China::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al dar una vuelta con Corea, vi a Iván intentando huir de Bielorrusia, se arrastraba por el suelo mientras su hermana tiraba de él. No era un buen espectáculo.

-Yao, ayúdame- Era la primera vez que le veía tan asustado, empecé a tirar de sus brazos, pero no conseguía nada.

-Se acabó, aru. Suéltale- Grité a Bielorrusia tirando de Rusia.

-Nunca. Es mío, se va a casar conmigo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Noruega apareció por la puerta de atrás de la casa, que ahora que me daba cuenta, era su tienda.

Bielorrusia soltó en ese momento a Iván, que cayó encima de mí por el impulso, pero no nos importó porque salimos corriendo de esos dos locos.

¿Quién me mandó venir a aquí, aru?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::Hong Kong:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

Ahora que esos aburridos se habían ido, podría hacer lo que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer, fuegos artificiales.

-¿Qué haces exactamente?- Me preguntó Taiwán junto con Vietnam y Ucrania.

-Ya veréis- Destapé la manta donde estaban colocados los fuegos artificiales.- Va a ser fantástico. Empecé a encender los cohetes, pero las tres se lanzaron encima de mí.

-Ni se te ocurra, no queremos quemar el pueblo. Solo tenemos que destruirlo.

-Paraaa.

No sirvió de nada ya estaban todos encendidos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::España:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esquivé una lámpara que se estrelló contra la pared. Seguí moviéndome por toda la habitación con la esperanza de que no ser un blanco fijo, me ayudaría a que no me golpearan los objetos que me tiraba Lovi. No podía salir de la habitación sin nada de ropa, no estaba para defenderme de un Suiza cabreado por ir desnudo. Estaba seguro de que eventualmente Lovino se quedaría sin cosas para tirarme.

-Pero Lovi...

-De Lovi nada, ¡Cómo se te ocurre, maldito pedófilo! ¡Bastardo!- Me lanzó la otra lamparilla que me pasó rozando la oreja. Estaba mejorando la puntería.

-Pero Lovi, llevabas puesto un vestido muy bonito...

-ME DA LO MISMO. SI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A HACERME ALGO PARECIDO SIN MI PERMISO, TE MATO.

-Entonces ¿te gustó?- Se paró, estaba tan rojo como un tomatito, igual que cuando era pequeño.

-N-no importa. No vuelvas a hacerlo- Tartamudeó estaba tan mono. Me lancé sobre él para abrazarle.

-¡Suéltame, pervertido!- Intentó escaparse de mi abrazo, pero no le dejé.

-Estás tan mono, mi tomatito- Iba a besarle en ese momento cuando hizo la maldita pregunta.

-¿Dónde está el tonto de mi fratello?- Seguía sonrojado aunque menos que antes.

-Ehhh... Esto... le dejé con Alemania...

-¡LE HAS DEJADO CON EL MACHO PATATAS! ¡A SABER LO QUE LE HA PODIDO HABER HECHO!- Se escabulló de entre mis brazos y salió de la habitación, mientras le seguía poniéndome los pantalones. Tenía la sensación de que se iba a derramar sangre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::Alemania::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me levanté de la cama con cuidado, Feli seguía durmiendo a mi lado y no quería despertarle. Me acordé de todo lo que había pasado y me sonrojé, aunque lo habíamos hecho antes, me seguía sonrojando; no es propio de mí, no debería sonrojarme cada vez que Italia se acercaba. Pero no podía hacer nada, era mi propio cuerpo quien me traicionaba.

Me vestí tranquilamente mientras repasaba mi cuerpo, salvo algunos arañazos hechos por Feliciano, estaba perfectamente. Sin nada grave.

Al acabar me volví a sentar en la cama acariciando el pelo del castaño, fijándome en no tocar su rizo.

-vee... Doits... past... Lud...- Musitaba dormido Feliciano. Ya decía más veces mi nombre que pasta, eso me alegró. Era bochornoso que tu novio dijese más veces pasta que tu nombre, aunque fuese en sueños.

-Tú pervertido come-patatas, acosador. Aléjate del tonto de mi fratello.- Escuché por el pasillo a alguien gritando. Algo me decía que Romano se había enterado y de que venía a matarme.

-Vee, Doitsu, ¿Qué sucede?- Feli se despertó por el estruendo que estaba montando su hermano.

-Romano viene a matarme.

En ese momento Romano entró con un aura asesina a su alrededor y una lámpara en la mano seguido de España, que me pedía perdón con la mirada.

-Vee, fratello Ludwig no ha hecho nada malo.- Italia se acercó a su hermano y se interpuso entre los dos.- No debes hacerle daño.

-¿Qué no? Esta vez le mato. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerlo en el mismo lugar en el que estoy yo y con todos esos imbéciles pululando por ahí?!

-Vamos, Lovi, déjale en paz y volvamos a nuestra habitación ¿No ves que se va a enterar todo el mundo?

-NUNCA.

A continuación hice la mayor temeridad de mi vida, salté por la ventana que estaba unida a la escalera de incendio y bajé hasta el suelo. Romano siguió mis pasos y pronto estaba bajando la escalerilla.

-Romano ¿Y si lo solucionamos como personas civilizadas? Llevo saliendo con tu hermano años, deberías estar acostumbrado.

-Tienes razón lo solucionaremos como se hacía en el lejano oeste. Mediante un duelo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::Estados Unidos:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Caminé por la calle principal, todo iba según lo planeado. Había atrapado yo solo a la banda de forajidos y frustrado sus planes. Ahora solo le quedaban los comunistas y sería el héroe del pueblo.

-Alfred, Ven aquí- Era Iggy llamándome, ya se habrá puesto el vestido. Emocionado por la idea, corrí hacia la voz para encontrármele con una larga túnica con capucha negra. Capaz de que le diese algo con el calor que hacía.

-Iggy ¿No deberías llevar un vestido puesto, el que elegí especialmente para ti?

-Cállate, voy a vengarme por lo del vestido. Nadie le hace eso a Reino Unido y sale ileso, Por la reina.

No veía el problema, en su casa algunas veces llevaba una falda y no se quejaba. Así se lo expliqué.

-Es un Kilt, git, no una falda. Es un traje ceremonial muy antiguo. Ahora sentirás mi terrible venganza.- Dicho esto se puso a dibujar en el suelo un círculo con muchos símbolos.

-¿Esa es tu venganza? Es un poco cutre. Además, ¿Te has dado cuenta de que estamos en el lejano oeste no en Hogwarts?

-Espérate, bloody hell. No he acabado. Demonium que habitum in les frium terras nortum. Venit at meu et combaten a meus enemigum queu eligium.- Entonó como si estuviésemos en una película de terror- Verás al gran monstruo que llega desde el mismísimo infierno.

Yo seguía sin saber que pasaba, pero daba igual. Inglaterra estaba muy mono cuando se ponía en ese plan, hasta parecía que sabía hacer magia y todo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::Japón:::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿No deberías ayudar a Estado Unidos? Se supone que eres su ayudante.

-No él se las puede arreglar solo. Por curiosidad ¿De qué vas disfrazado Heracles-San?

-No estoy seguro, me puse un disfraz de vaquero y me quedé dormido aquí, cuando desperté Alfred estaba poniendo unas botellas vacías y diciendo "he will be a perfect drunk". Estás seguro de no quieres echarle una mano.

-Sí ¿Cómo crees que deberíamos llamar a este gato?- Indicando al gatito color canela que estaba entre mis brazos. Alfred estaría bien. Además, así aprendería a no abandonar a los demás en medio de una partida como sucedió ayer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::Rusia:::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me apreté la barriga, de pronto me sentía mal como si algo tirara de mí o una aspiradora me intentase absorber.

-Yao, me encuentro mal ¿Qué me pasa?- Yao-Yao y yo nos habíamos escondido en un cobertizo para librarnos de su hermano y de la mía.

-Debes de haber tomado algo en mal estado o puede ser del calor, no deberías llevar esa bufanda con esta temperatura, aru- Colocó una mano sobre mi frente para calcular mi temperatura. Estaba tan mono cuando se preocupaba por mí y me miraba de esa forma, preocupado por mi salud.

Sentí otro tirón ese fue más doloroso, este tiraba de mí hacia el interior del cobertizo ¿Qué narices era lo que pasaba?

-Yao, Algo me está arrastrando. Ayúdame, por favor.- Agarré su mano para poder aferrarme a algo.

-No te preocupes, aru. Te voy a sacar de esta.- El asiático tiraba de mí sin ningún resultado, solo frenando el momento en que fuese engullido por lo que fuese que tiraba de mí.

¿A dónde demonios nos había traído el capitalista? ¿A un pueblo encantado?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::Inglaterra::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por fin estaba saliendo algo. Era un... ¡Rusia y China! A Rusia lo entendía, me había pasado antes, pero ¿China? Ni siquiera estaba en el norte.

-¿Qué ha pasado, aru? ¿Dónde estamos? Ay, mi espalda.

-No me digas Iggy que te has aliado con los comunistas. ¡Les prefieres a ellos antes que a mí!

-No es eso...-Ahora tenía a mi emancipado quejándose y a dos naciones que me iban a matar. Bloody day ¿Me podía ir peor?

-Inglaterra te dije que no volvieses a llamarme mediante tus hechizos. Da?- Rusia me miraba de forma un tanto tétrica. Le pedí ayuda con la mirada a China, pero tampoco parecía dispuesto a ayudarme.

-Al menos nos hemos librado de mi hermano y de la tuya, aru. Seguirán buscándonos por el cobertizo. –Suspiré aliviado, al final China me había ayudado.

-Tienes razón Yao-Yao. Muchas gracias- La cara de Rusia cambió en vez de ser terrorífica era alegre y agradecida, como si haber hecho eso le hubiese salvado la vida (Y era el caso, si huía de la acosadora-incestuosa de Bielorrusia).- Vámonos de aquí antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos en el cobertizo.

-Esperad, liberad primero a Iggy. Estoy seguro de que actúa así amenazado por vosotros.- Ahora Alfred creía que estaba retenido por estos dos.- Lucharé todo lo que sea necesario para ayudarle. Rendíos.

-Bien, nos rendimos, aru. Ahora iremos a escondernos de tu terrible poder- Respondió irónico China, aunque Alfred se lo tomó totalmente en serio.

-Pues yo nunca me rendir... Vale, Yao-Yao, porque eres tú. – Rusia simplemente siguió el plan de su amigo e interpretó el papel de bandolero asustado, no muy bien que digamos, pero daba lo mismo, mientras el otro se lo creyera y les dejase irse a esconderse otra vez de los dos que les buscaban.

-Mira Iggy, he vencido a tus secuestradores. Dame un beso por mi heroicidad.- Se lanzó hacia mí corriendo. No pensaba darle un beso hasta que se disculpase por hacerme vestirme de mujer. Era humillante.

-No te voy a dar nada hasta que no te disculpes, no puedes obligar a la gente a vestirse como mujer cuando tú quieras.

-Pero, Iggy...

-De Iggy nada. Discúlpate- No iba a dar mi brazo a torcer aunque me mirase con esa cara de niño pequeño.

-Sorry, Iggy. Can I kiss you?

-OK- No pude decir más. Alfred me besó mientras daba vueltas conmigo entre sus brazos. Algunas veces podía ser demasiado... americano, pero seguía siendo mi idiota americano.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::Japón::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Al final no han necesitado mi ayuda, Heracles-san.- Yo grababa felizmente la escena que se producía ante mis ojos, material Usuk de primera calidad.

-Creo que Alemania y Romano también se van a batir en un duelo.

-¿Por qué?- Estaba más preocupado esta vez, sobre todo por Romano. Conocía a Alemania y no le haría daño, pero Romano solía tener mala suerte cuando atacaba a la nación germana.

-Por lo que me han dicho, Romano encontró a su hermano y a Alemania en la cama y ahora le quiere matar- Dios mío, ¿Cómo podía pasar esto? ¡Me había perdido toda una escena Gerita!

Esperaba que Hungría lo hubiese grabado, dijo que hoy habría un montón de material y no la creí.

-¿Dónde va a suceder?- Tenía que grabarlo, algo tan épico no podía suceder sin que nadie lo preservara para el futuro.

-En el lateral del saloon.

Salí corriendo pero me paré cuando me di cuenta de una cosa.

-Heracles-san ¿Cómo te has enterado si no te has apartado de mí?

-Me lo contó un gato- Resuelta la duda salí corriendo hacia el salón. No iba a perdérmelo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::Dinamarca:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba harto, Noru no me hacía ni caso, Que si hay que ir a por Islandia, que si tienes que vender más, que si tengo que tranquilizarme, que si debo dejarle en paz... ¡Era muy aburrido!

-Noru, Vámonos a dar una vuelta. Esto es muy aburrido.

-Ahora no, anko.

-¿Y ahora?- Le pregunté dos minutos después.

-No.

-¿Y ahora?- Cinco minutos después.

-No.

-¿Y ahora?- diez minutos después.

-No.

-¿Y ahora?- quince minutos después.

-Está bie...

-¡Ya he llegado!- Interrumpió Islandia en ese momento. Podría haber esperado cinco minutos más.- Austria se fue persiguiendo a Prusia y no volvió, así que nos fuimos.

-Noru ¿Qué ibas a decirme?- No me hizo ni caso, estaba preguntándole a su hermano como le había ido. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí?

Islandia 1 - Dinamarca 0

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Mira lo que he hecho Noru ¡He colocado la tienda!- Lo de colocar era relativo, parecía que un tornado había pasado por el interior de la tienda, pero decían que lo que contaba era la intención.

-Muy bien hermanito. Creo que tu sistema para colocar el almacén es muy ordenado y sistemático- Comentó Noruega sin hacerme caso.

Islandia 2 – Dinamarca 0

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Noruuu ¡Me he cortado con mi hacha y me estoy desangrando!- El gigantesco corte en realidad era una heridita de un centímetro que él se había provocado a posta para que el otro se fijase en él. Todo valía para que Noru le prestase atención.

-Ponte una tirita y ya está. Ahora estoy ocupado, a Islandia se le ha caído en la cabeza uno de los botes de conserva mientras me ayudaba a organizar el almacén.- Me riñó mientras le curaba un chichón a Islandia.- ¿Estás mejor?

Islandia 3 – Dinamarca 0

-Sí, gracias.

Noruega le dio un abrazo al otro que le correspondió. ¡A él le daba un abrazo y si yo se lo pedía me intentaba estrangular con mi corbata! Y para rematar Islandia me estaba sacando la lengua. ¡Cómo se atrevía ese niñato! ¡Él era el rey del norte! ¡Se merecía que le respetasen!

Islandia 100 – Dinamarca 0

Me largué de allí dando un portazo, Noru nunca me abrazaba o me daba un beso ¡NADA!

Me senté en el porche solo, estaba enfadado. Unos minutos después se sentó a mi lado Lukas y se quedó allí a mi lado sin decir nada-

-Anko ¿Qué te pasa?

-Solo le haces caso a Emil. Hasta dudo que te importe- Estaba enfurruñado con los brazos sobre las piernas y con la cabeza apoyada encima de los brazos.

-Claro que me importas.- Levanté la cabeza hasta ponerla a la altura de la del otro, debía de haber oído mal ¿Lukas había dicho que era importante para él?

-¿De verdad te importo?- Le pregunté, quería asegurarme de que no me había dado un golpe y no estaba soñando.

Por respuesta me dio un beso en la mejilla. ¡Increíble! Me había dado un beso ¡UN BESO! Aunque fuese en la mejilla ¡Era un beso!

Islandia 100 – Dinamarca 1000

Me puse a saltar ahí mismo, me daba lo mismo quien me viese Islandia, Suecia... ¡ERA EL MEJOR MOMENTO DE MI VIDA!

-Solo es un beso en la mejilla, anko. No es tan importante.- Me paré en ese momento y me acerqué a él hasta estar a cinco centímetros de su cara, se notaba un poco de rubor en sus pálidas mejillas. No pude contenerme, le besé. Después me iba a ahorcar, pero lo valía.

Cuando me separé estaba petrificado y muy sonrojado.

-Ey, Noru ¿Sabes una cosa? Jeg elsker dig.

-Jeg elsker deg også.- Me respondió completamente sonrojado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::Japón::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegamos a la zona de duelo, Italia y España intentaban convencer a su hermano de abandonar la idea. Alemania se preparaba mentalmente para la batalla con su hermano a su lado que le intentaba dar ánimos (Prusia se había despertado de su desmayo y había salido de la cárcel), aunque el hermano menor no le atendía. Estaba nervioso, pero intentaba no demostrarlo. Suiza tocó un silbato y todos nos callamos en ese momento.

-Bien, estas son las reglas. Tenéis que dar treinta pasos antes de disparar, las balas son pelotas de gomas así que no podréis mataros. Si alguno de los dos no aguanta hasta el último paso, perderá. ¿Preparados?

-Ja.- Alemania estaba completamente concentrado en la tarea. Sin mirar a nada salvo al horizonte.

-Sí- Romano tenía el ceño fruncido de la concentración.

-Uno- Los dos dieron un paso.

-Dos- Otro paso.

-Tres. Cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce, trece, catorce, quince, dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte, veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés, veinticuatro, veinticinco, veintiséis, veintisiete, veintiocho, veintinueve... ¡TREINTA! ¡DISPARAD!

Los dos dispararon a la vez, pero ninguno de ellos acertó en el otro. Alemania porque no quería acertar y Romano porque no tenía buena puntería. Los dos se escondieron detrás de unos barriles.

-Sal maldito bastardo y enfréntate a mí. No volverás a acercarte a mi fratello nunca más.

-Llevo saliendo con tu hermano años ¿Por qué no lo puedes aceptar?

-Nunca aceptaré a un comedor de patatas en mi familia. Ríndete.

-Nunca.

Los dos se disparaban, pero ninguno acertaba en el otro.

-Vee, Ludwig. Dispárale, no vas a conseguir convencerle.- Por primera vez Italia tomó partido por uno de los dos. No me extrañaba, su hermano había entrado en su habitación cuando estaba con su novio.

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero hacer daño a tu hermano.

-Vee, Estoy seguro.

Al confirmarlo, Alemania empezó a disparar en serio, desarmó con un disparo certero al italiano y le arrinconó en unos minutos.

-Romano ríndete y dejemos de luchar, no es necesario.

-Tiene razón fratello.

-Vamos Lovi. No vas a ganar.

-Así no me animáis, imbecilli. Está bien, me rindo. Sigues sin caerme bien, pero te doy permiso para salir con mi hermano.- Todos sabíamos que seguirían saliendo dijera lo que dijera, pero así se sentía más importante.

-Italia del sur se rinde, Alemania es el ganador- Anunció el juez del combate.

-Vee. Doitsu, por un momento pensé que te ganaría.- Italia se enganchó a Ludwig. Menos mal que estaba grabándolo todo, si no perdería muchísimo material.

-No tenía por qué preocuparte, nunca hubiese dejado que nos separase.

-Vee, Doitsu ¿Podemos continuar con lo de antes?

-No digas cosas indecentes en público Italia- Todos nos reímos para disgusto del rubio que se estaba poniendo cada vez más rojo.

-Lovi podríamos hacer lo mismo ¿Qué te parece?

-Ni lo sueñes. Eres un pervertido. Yo no quería lo de antes.- ¿Espera? También había habido Spanamo. ¡Cómo era posible que mientras estuve sentado sin nada que hacer me hubiese perdido dos parejas! ¡Esto no tenía perdón! Por favor, que Hungría lo hubiese grabado todo.

-Mirad ¿Qué es eso que hay en el cielo?

-Son fuegos artificiales, idiota.

-Son muy bonitos ¿Podemos verlos, Doitsu?

-Ja, si tú quieres.

-Kesesese. Todo el mundo feliz. Esperad... ¡Ese cohete se dirige hacia aquí! ¡CORRED!

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era verdad salimos corriendo en todas direcciones. El cohete impactó en el saloon, viniéndose abajo. Menos mal que no había nadie en su interior en esos momentos.

Todos conseguimos salir del pueblo, otros países se reunieron con nosotros mientras huíamos, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, China, Rusia, Francia, los nórdicos...

-¿Estamos todos? Ahí los Europeos, nórdicos, comunistas, asiáticos... ¿Y mi hermano?- Preguntó el americano.

-Estoy aquí- Canadá le tocó el hombro a su hermano.

-He perdido a mi hermano ¿Con quién jugaré al beisbol?

-Estoy aquí- Repitió el desaparecido.

-Incluso creo oír su voz.

-Amérique, está detrás de tí.- Francia intervino en la conversación o nos hubiésemos quedado aquí hasta mañana.

-¡Estás vivo! ¡Pensaba que habías muerto! ¿Por qué no me avisaste que estabas vivo?- Por fin se dió cuenta de que Canadá estaba a su lado.

-Estaba aqu…

-Eso no importa ahora ¿Os ha gustado la idea?

-Al final no ha estado tan mal.

-Tiene razón.

-Pues a mí solo me han golpeado, aunque mi bruder se lo ha pasado muy bien, Kesesese.

-No digas esas cosas.

-El macho patatas 2 tiene razón. No te acerques a mí hermano.

-Liet y yo estamos como supersaliendo.- Anunció Polonia. Creo que todos pudimos oír "Chúpate esa, Psicópata sin estilo"

-Entonces ¿todos estáis contentos? ¿Queréis repetirlo?-Preguntó alegremente el rubio de gafas.

-NOOO, JAMÁS- A esa pregunta contestamos todos a la vez.

-Ahora vamos a cambiarnos, aru.

-En realidad, no podemos.- Susurró muy bajito el americano.- Metí todas las ropas en un edificio del pueblo. Vamos a tener que ir así a casa.

-¿Qué? Yo mato a ese bastardo come hamburguesas.- Romano tuvo que ser parado por España. A la mayor parte le daba lo mismo, aunque a algunos no le hacía mucha gracia tener que llevar puesto ropa estadounidense (Rusia y China).

-Psss, Japón mira los vídeos que he grabado.- Hungría estaba por detrás de mí. Perfecto.

Me excusé ante Heracles y me alejé con Hungría.

-Hungría-Chan ¿Ha grabado todo?

-¿Te acuerdas de esa serie de micro cámaras que me regalaste? Ayer, al saber de esto, vine y las coloqué por todo el pueblo. Todas las cámaras se han quemado en el incendio, pero conseguí rescatar las grabaciones, mira.

_-Git! Suéltame.- Gritaba un Inglaterra histérico._

_-No. I want more kiss. _

_-¡Qué me sueltes! ¿No tienes que rescatar a alguien?- Se intentaba librar el de cejas del otro._

_ -No, ya he rescatado a la persona más importante para mí._

_ -Alfred...-Ahora el que estaba completamente sonrojado era el inglés._

_-I love you, Iggy._

_ -I think that... maybe…I love you... a little… __only__a little!_

_ -Yeah! Iggy love me very much._

_ -NOOO, Yes… I don't know. __¿Qué es ese ruido?-Preguntó refiriéndose a las explosiones de los cohetes._

_ -Son fuegos artificiales, seguro que los tiran por mí._

_ -¡ALFRED! watch out!- Un cohete se acercó a América y Inglaterra se abalanzó sobre Alfred tirándole al suelo.-¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¿Qué bloody cosa miras?_

_ El americano le interrumpió, besándole. Cuando se separó le susurró al oído._

_ -Esto por rescatarme. Tú eres mi héroe, Iggy._

_ -Y tú el mío. Y ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que un bloody cohete nos vuele._

-Y aquí se acaba la grabación. Esto es lo último que conseguí, tengo que revisar todas las demás cintas.

-Hungría-san sería un honor ayudarte en semejante tarea.

-Claro que te voy a dejar verlo. Tú me dejaste las grabaciones de Navidades.

Esta noche va a ser inolvidable. Pero tenía que tener cuidado. Heracles ya me preguntaba por qué venía siempre tan pálido de casa de Hungría. Creo que estaba empezando a pensar que Hungría era un vampiro.

Fin

Bien acabé otra historia. Esto es lo que sucede cuando te sientas en el salón mientras tu abuelo está viendo una serie de vaqueros y tú leyendo Hetalia. Por favor dejen un review o ¿Me lanzan tomates? Porque con el calor apetece gazpacho.

Y ahora esas frases que no entiende ni Dios si no estuviese el google.

Mes amis- Mis amigos

Mon petit- Mi pequeño

Amour- amor

Aniki- Hermano mayor

Fratello- hermano

Git- Idiota

Bloody- Maldito

Hogwarts: Escuela de hechicería a la que debería haber asistido, pero se debió perder la carta. Lugar donde estudió Harry Potter.

Demonium que habitum in les frium terras nortum. Venit at meu et combaten a meus enemigum queu eligium.- Demonio que habita en las frías tierras del norte. Ven a mi y combate a mis enemigos que elija. Idioma inventado, no os preocupéis.

Anko: hermano

Jeg elsker dig.- Te amo

Jeg elsker deg også.- Yo también te amo.

Can I kiss you?- ¿Puedo besarte?

I want more kiss- Quiero más besos.

I love you, Iggy.- Te amo Iggy

I think that... maybe…I love you... a little… only a little!- Pienso que… quizás… te amo... un poco... ¡Solo un poco!

Yeah! Iggy love me very much.- Yeah! Iggy me ama mucho

Yes… I don't know- si… no sé

watch out!- ¡Cuidado!


End file.
